Silence
by tammycat22
Summary: Clary's parents were murdered when she was five. She blames herself and hasn't spoken for eleven years. She has been trailed around care homes until the Lightwoods offer to take her in. Jace teases her at first but with it grow to something else? Especially when he helps her out of the black hole that is her secret. Her biggest, life consuming secret
1. Chapter 1

Silence - chapter 1 Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments

Jace's POV:  
>"Jonathan Herondale! Get down these stairs this instant!" Mayrse yelled up to him. Jace sighed and slowly descended the stairs to find the whole of his adoptive family waiting for him.<br>"What?" He asked and Mayrse tapped her foot.  
>"We are having a friend to stay with us. Her name is Clary and she arrives tommorow, she is your age and Isabelle will be looking after her,"<br>"Looking after her? I thought you said she was our age, not three," he scoffed and looked at Maryse's pinched face. "She is but she's been through a tough time and she doesn't speak,"  
>"So we are having an exceptionally grumpy person come to-" Jace started "Ever!"<br>"What?"  
>"Clary doesn't speak," Max said, wrapping his arms around Jace's leg, "Not for eleven years,"<p>

Clary's POV:  
>"Here we are then," the social worker said and hopped out the car. Clary's parents had been murdered infront of her when she was five. She had been trailed around care home after care home until the lightwoods had offered to have her. Now as she climbed out the car she looked up at the big house noting the way everything was modern and stylish. The door opened and a women walked out. Mayrse. She was followed by her husband Robert, daughter Isabelle, and sons Alec, Max and Jace. Jace was adopted though so he wasn't a lightwood by blood.<p>

Jace, the golden haired one ran his eyes over her and she shivered. Be strong Clary, he's just another jerk. Mayrse introduced them all and she nodded politely until it was Jace's turn. "I'll show you around later. What do you say?" He smirked and Isabelle smacked his arm "Jace!" She hissed to him and apologiesed to Clary before dragging her up to her room. It was plain white and Isabelle said she could decorate it however. Clary popped her bag on the bed and looked around. Isabelle sat besides her.  
>"I'm so sorry about Jace, he's just tactless some of the time," Isabelle said and Clary smiled to show she understood. Luckily Isabelle talked a lot so they balanced each other out quite well. Isabelle then told Clary about her and that included a lot of details about her boyfriend, Simon. "Oh and Simon's coming for dinner!" Isabelle said and jumped up causing Clary to be thrown on the floor.<p>

At that moment Mayrse called up the stairs saying that Simon had arrived and that the food was ready. Isabelle led Clary to the dinning room and squeled when she saw the curly haired boy wearing glasses. He looked sort of familiar to Clary. She sat opposite him and he quickly glanced at her. He looked away and a look of confusion crossed his face. For the rest of the meal he kept staring at Cary until she jumped up! Simon Lewis! She hadn't seen him since she was six. They had been best friends but lost contact when Clary had been put into the first care home. The table fell silent as she stood. "Clary? What happened?" Simon asked, raising his hand to brush hair out of his eyes.

Jace's POV:  
>God Clary was so annoying. The way she judged me with her emerald eyes. Suddenly she jumped up and everyone was quiet.<br>"Clary? What happened?" Izzy's boyfriend asked. She opened her mouth but when Robert reached to touch her arm she bolted out the room, a hand clapped to her mouth, tears pouring down her face.  
>"What the hell Si? How do you even know her?" Izzy snapped, holding Simon back from running after Clary.<br>"We used to be best friends but when her parents were murdered she stopped talking and went into a care home," with that he pushed past Izzy and Jace's mouth fell open.

Jace ran out after Clary and found her cowering in the corner of her room. He couldn't but help feel sorry for her. "Clary? Are you OK?" He asked softly, he reached up to push the light shade out the way and saw fear in Clary's eyes. She stumbled to her feet and tried to run past. Jace caught her around the waist and spun her around to face him. She was trembling, tears pouring down her face as she shoved Jace away.

Clary's POV:  
>Clary ran past Jace and into the landing. Everyone was standing there and the room began to spin. Black spots covered her vision and she whirled around, looking for a way past until the blackness consumed her. She felt herself hit the floor and curled into a ball. That was the last she remembered. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Silence - Chapter 2 Jace's POV:  
>Clary had been unconscious for a day and a half before waking up a couple of minutes ago. She had had another so called panic attack and Maryse had ordered everyone out of her room. Bullshit, Jace thought, she was terrified! Apparently she had been abused by her parents murderer and blamed herself for their death. Jace sat on the floor, his back against the wall, opposite Clary's door. It was midnight now and he could hear the grandfather clock chiming. Everyone was downstairs apart from him. Slowly Clary's door cracked open and she stuck her head out. She looked around without seeing him and silently crept down the stairs. Jace couldn't help but stare at her ass as she went. Curiosity got the better of him and he silently followed her. She slipped past the open door which led to the kitchen where his family were. At the door she pulled on her converse and slipped out the door, quietly shutting it behind her. Jace grabbed his jacket when Maryse called from the kitchen,<br>"Where are you going Jace?"  
>"Just for some air," he said and left before she could say anything else.<p>Outside he looked around and saw a flash of red go around the corner. He ran after it and turned to find Clary hurrying down the road. Jace pulled his jacket around him and followed her as she walked to the other end of town. She took series of turns and then entered a park where a bunch of people were. Forgetting to be silent Jace stood on a twig causing Clary to turn around. Jace lept behind a bush before she saw him. Peering through the leaves he saw she was wearing black skinny jeans, a black crop top that showed of a strip of her ivory skin and a leather jacket. Her vibrant hair was wavy and hung to her waist. She had a smokey eye and blood red lips. After a second of surveying the surroundings she turned and headed towards the group. Jace slipped along behind her and his by a tree when he saw who the group was. The V! Lead by Sebastian Verlac. Peering around the corner he saw Clary head over to them. Sebastian put his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side, and gave her a peck on the lips. Jace could see her stiffen and her hands balled into fists as she smiled up at him. "Clare, we need you to make another delivery to that Carter man. He's in pandemonium waiting for you," Sebastian said and handed her a packet of white powder. She pocketed it and smirked before leaving. Once she had rounded a corner she stopped and took a deep breath. What the hell was going on? I mean obviously the V were using her to deliver drugs but she was dating Sebastian Verlac?<p>

Jace followed her to the club. She winked at one of the bouncers who let her skip the cue, he turned to stop a teenager ad Jace slipped in after her. The music was pounding, the lights flashing, the bodies writhing in sweat clad garments. Through the see of blonde and dark hair Clary's stood out. He made his way through the crowd to see her dancing with a muscular guy with piggy eyes. She slid her hands seductively into his jacket and nodded at him. He then bought a slab of money out of his pocket and slid his hands up her top, stuffing it in her bra and no doubt coping a feel by the way Clary glared at him and slapped his hands away. Then, as abruptly as she had arrived she left. Jace tried to go after her but was caught by a skinny blonde bimbo whose dress barely covered her ass. Oh well, he thought as the girl started grinding on him, giving up on following Clary.

The next morning Jace went down to breakfast, forgetting the events of last night or very early this morning. When he saw Clary sitting at the table the memories came swirling back. He felt his mouth fall open just as Clary looked up. She looked to Isabelle besides her and gave her a nudge with her elbow. Izzy looked up and smirked.  
>"A little bit hung over are we?" She asked and Clary bit her lip to refrain from laughing all the while looking at his chest. "Using the are We's are we Isabelle?" He said and looked down. His chest was covered in many bright pink lip marks. "Crap!" He muttered and ran upstairs to have a shower.<p>

Clary's POV:  
>Something was up with Jace. Clary thought he might suspect something about last night. She thought she had seen him in Pandemonium but she thought she had been wrong. Crap, if it was him Seb was going to kill her. He acted like they were dating and had asked her out several times but she had declined untill he got angry. He had launched himself at her and it had brought back memory's of when her parents were killed. Clary had given in to his demands and now delivered the drugs his gang supplied. She had first aproached Sebastian when he stopped her in the park and told her he knew who her parents murderer was. In return for the information she had had to join his gang. He hadn't actually told her yet though. He said he would when the time was right and right now Clary's patience was starting to wear thin.<p>

At that moment Clary got a text from Luke. He had been her mums best friend and had offered to take her in but he could barely afford to feed himself let alone a growing child. Clary, we need to talk! It said. She typed out a reply and saved it to my drafts. Izzy looked over at that point and grabbed the phone. "What the hell? You reply to people's messages but never actually send them? Why?" She said in disbelief as Maryse walked in, her heels clicking against the tiled floor. "Mu-" At that moment Clary shoved some toast in Izzy's mouth, grabbed her phone and ran upstairs. She had nearly got to her room when a hand shot out and grabbed her, slapping a hand over her mouth even though it was pointless. Clary struggled against the person, memory's of that night coming back to her until she whirled around, kneed them between the legs and cracked her hand across their face.  
>"Crap!" Jace whimpered, his hands flying to his balls. Clary looked down at him for a second before laughing, silently. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at Jace's expression.<br>"Whats happening?" A small voice asked. Clary turned to find Max looking up at her questioningly. "Did you do that to Jace?" She nodded and Max burst into a stream of giggles along with her. "It's not funny," Jace complained, standing up. "I'm going to find some ice." He left and Clary followed him. In the kitchen Jace was routing around in the freezer.  
>"What are you doing?" Izzy asked as Jace pulled out an ice pack and slapped it on his balls. "Clary kneed me," he muttered and Izzy burst out laughing. She saw Clary and high fived her. "Clary I love you," she managed to get out between giggles. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Au: sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been ill, had exams and all that stuff.

Chapter 3:

Clary had been with the Lightwoods for a week. She had been seeing Simon and catching up with him. Apparently he now had a band, the mutant marshmallows. Clary had also been on one more delivery for the V. They were also known as "the circle".

Jace had been following her around and bombarding her with random questions.

Clary went into the kitchen where Isabelle was on the phone to someone.

"Don't be stupid," she said. "No I'm not doing that." She said in a flirty tone. "Well I'm certainly not saying that you egotistical narcissist." With that she put the phone down and grinned at Clary.

"We're going to a party," she dragged Clary to her room, telling the boys on the way. Isabelle curled Clary's hair and braided the fringe back. She put mascara and eyeliner on in a cat eye. She finally applied blood red lipstick before throwing an outfit at the other girl. Clary went into the bathroom to change. Isabelle had given her a short black dress that was tight in the top and flared out a bit at the hips. It had a plunging neckline and came to Clary's mid thigh. She pulled it on but stopped when Isabelle handed her the killer heels. She shook her head and swapped them for some black converse. She pulled on her black leather jacket and looked to Isabelle. She was wearing a red dress that was very tight and very short, leaving not much to the imagination. She had put on the heels Clary had discarded and put her hair up elaborately. When the girls were done they headed downstairs to the boys. Jace's eyes boggled when he saw Clary but he remained silent. She glared at him and slid something down the front of her dress.

Clary's POV:

We got to the party. It was full of drunks, dancing and grinding on each other, the music pounding, alcohol handed out as though it was bottled water. Isabelle went off to dance and Alec headed over to a oddly dressed man. They kissed and behind her, Jace wandered off to get some drinks. When Clary turned she was alone. She grinned and headed into the crowd.

Jace's POV:

When Jace came back with two bottles of vodka Clary was gone. He turned to see her vibrant hair in the crowd. She was dancing with some guy who had his hands all over her. Clary was revolving her hips, her hands trailing over the guys chest. Jace felt himself get a hard on just looking at her. She was extremely sexy and he couldn't help but notice all the male attention she was receiving. She was dancing with about 5 different guys all at the same time. To be honest they probably wouldn't mind doing a six-some if they could get to Clary.

Clary's POV:

I was dancing with some guys when Jace pulled me away.

"Sorry guys, she's only just got out of the mental asylum, she should be at home," he lied, steering Clary away. She growled at him and pulled the object out of the front of her dress. His grin faltered when he saw the knife. "Clary, you don't want to do that," he said as she prodded him in the chest with it. She smirked and grabbed his hand, dragging him after her as she moved through the crowd and pulled him outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Caps lock are Clary's thoughts

Clary's POV:

"What the hell Clary? Why are we out here?" I heard Jace exclaim from behind me. I rolled my eyes and continued to pull him away from Magnus' house. I led him down a dark alley way, the shadows creeping out from every corner and trying to get a grasp on whatever they could. Jace fell silent as we walked through it and I grinned. It was rumoured that the alley was haunted with the ghost of a girl that was murdered there. Murdered my ass! She slit her wrists, she was in the circle. I pulled Jace further down the alley until a shadow stepped out from leaning against the wall.

"Clary! Well done, you brought Jacey boy along," Sebastian smirked and my blood ran cold. Seb had said he would just ask Jace some questions but I thought something else might end up happening.

"Clary?" Jace asked as two of Seb's men came up from behind us.

"You can go Clary. I'll have these two drop him home later," Sebastian said and cracked his knuckles. NO! I shook my head. "Go Clary. It'll be worse for you," again I shook my head. Sebastian's men advanced on us and I drew my knives, holding one in each hand. "Clary we just want to ask him some questions," Sebastian said exasperatedly. I shook my head a third time. "Fine!" He spat. CRAP, SEBASTIAN'S ANGRY. SHIT SHIT SHIT!

"Jacey boy, what do you know about Clary?"

"Clary? You want to know... What I know about Clary?" Jace asked incredulously.

"Yes you stupid boy,"

"Well then," Jace grinned at me like he was about to start telling a story. "Clary doesn't speak, her parents are dead, she's pretty fit-" I cut him off with a jab to the ribs, "What? It's true!" OBJECTIFYING WOMEN. "Also I think she deals drugs," Jace stated confidently.

Jace's POV:

Shit! I just told Clary's boss that I knew what she did! Crap. I completely forgot. Also I did have some vodka before we left for Magnus'. I blinked and a punch was thrown at my stomach. I doubled over in pain and a knee came up to my face.

Clary's POV:

I tried to stop Sebastian's cronies beating up Jace but I was held back by Sebastian. Jace was lying on the floor, covered in blood. After one last kick he was still. I didn't know what to do so I screamed.

"JACE!"


	5. Chapter 5

Capitals are Clary's thoughts.

Chapter 5:

Jace's POV:

When I came to all I saw was red. Literally. Fiery red tendrils of hair hung down around my face and something was heaving on top of my chest, stopping me from breathing.

"Jace, come on, wake up," a voice that I didn't recognise whimpered and started to shake me.

"Woah!" My hands flew up and shoved the person off me. I took a deep breathe, my lungs aching from lack of oxygen. I looked up and saw...

"Clary? But you don't speak!" My brain turned to mush. What'd happened?

"Sebastian tried to kill you." Clary breathed a sigh of relief.

"But your talking?" At that Clary blushed and rubbed the back of her neck and I took in her blood soaked dress and tear stained face.

"I might have accidentally, totally not on purpose, screamed your name when you passed out," What?

Clary's POV:

"Clary you aren't the only girl to scream and cry because of me," he joked and I must have shown my disgust on my face because he laughed. "Why did you even join them? What power did they have over you?" I opened my mouth to speak but my tongue wouldn't cooperate. I shook my head. "Don't worry. Another time yeah?" At that I gave a small smile. Jace went silent.

"What happened to them?" SHIT! At that my head shot up, my hands fisting in the fabric of my dress until I heard a small rip. Jace's hands were suddenly over mine, unclenching my hands before I destroyed the dress any further. "Clary?" I stood up and moved so Jace could see behind me. Sebastian's cronies lay, dead, on the floor.

Jace's POV:

They were... Dead? What the hell?

"Did you kill them?" I asked Clary before I could help myself. She let out a shaky laugh and shook her head.

"Did they kill each other? You know, by accident?" At that Clary nodded. I looked around and saw we were still in the alley from earlier. "Come on," I held out a hand to Clary and pulled her away, back to the institute. Once we got there we went to our rooms.

I took a shower and let the hot water cascade down my body, washing away the blood and grime of earlier. I grabbed the shower gel and scrubbed away anything that wouldn't leave with just water. When I was done I changed into some jeans and a black t-shirt. I headed down to the kitchen and saw Clary sitting on the counter, looking out the window into the dark.

"Are you ok?" She spun around when she heard my voice, a sigh of relief escaping when she saw it was just me before she went back to looking out the window. I took the chance to take her in. She wore black skinny jeans, a fitted black tank top and a grey zip hoody. She was curled in on herself and her eyes were searching the dark frantically.

"What happened to you?"

Clary's POV:

"What happened to you?" Jace asked and I slowly turned to look at him. Tears welled in my eyes and I blinked them away furiously. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"You can't tell anyone what happened tonight or what you saw at pandemonium. It will raise questions. Questions with answers that I'm not willing to give. One day, Jace, one day I'll tell you my story."


	6. Chapter 6

Jace's POV:

It was the first day back at school today. Izzy, Clary and I were now seniors.

"Izzy!" I yelled up the stairs, "We need to leave. NOW!" There was a thump and then

"Coming." Izzy ran down the stairs, followed by Clary. Izzy wore a grey sweater dress that came to her mid thighs, black tights and nude heels. Clary wore black jeans, a grey off the shoulder top tucked into them and a forest green zip hoodie over the top. She looked gorgeous. Wait, what? Get a grip Jace. Clary's hair was in a messy bun with segments hanging down around her face, framing it nicely. I sighed and went to get in my car. Izzy sat besides me and Clary slid quietly into the backseat. The journey was filled by Izzy's endless chatter. I had caught Clary's eyes in the mirror once or twice as well.

At school we got out and were immediately greeted by Izzy and I's friends. Clary stood there awkwardly, fidgeting with the sleeves off her jacket.

"Oh yeah, this is Clary," Izzy introduced her and Clary's eyes narrowed when everyone looked at her.

"Well hello there," Jon said seductively.

Clary's POV:

A boy with white blonde hair came up to me and slid his arm around me. I froze up with the contact

"Well hello there," he said in a voice that was trying and failing to sound seductive.

"Uh Jon mate, you might want to-" Jace started but I interrupted him by shoving Jon away. My vision started going blurry at the edges and I spun on my heel, heading towards the office. I collected my schedule and Izzy bounced up to me.

"Sorry about Jon. He's an idiot," she said and I smiled to show my understanding. Jace was the still the only one I could talk to without freezing up completely.

Izzy babbled away, comparing our schedules and leading me to our first class. The bell went whilst we were in the corridor. We entered the room about a minute later as the teacher was writing on the board. He was in mid sentence when he saw us.

"Ah miss Lightwood. There you are. Who's your friend?" I swore in my head as the teachers eyes bugged. It was Luke, my mums old friend. Also the guy she had cheated with on my dad. "Sit down girls."

Izzy pulled me to the back of the room and we were immediately surrounded by people. Girls chatting to Izzy, boys flirting with her and some people wondering who I was. I smirked and started doodling on my notebook. Luke droned on and I wrote down what he put on the board.

"Clary, what's the answer?" I jumped and looked up. Luke was looking at me expectantly. He didn't know I didn't talk. I shrugged at him, praying Izzy would come to my rescue. She didn't. "Clary, I know you can speak, you have a fully functioning tongue." Bullshit. I can't speak. I physically cannot speak infront of strangers.

"Clarissa!" Luke was getting angry and the class were looking at me expectantly. "Speak to me. Say anything!" I stood up and Izzy finally looked up from her phone, alerted by the sound of my chair. I fought of my urge to shake and cry relentlessly.

I shouldered my bag and stormed out. Luke followed me as well as the entire class by the sounds of it.

"Mr Garroway! She doesn't speak," Izzy told him quietly.

"Clarissa! Look at me and explain what has happened to you!" I glared at him, walked up to him and shoved a piece of paper into his chest. He took it and looked at it. He paled considerably. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I had written. "Class dismissed," he muttered and ran off.

The rest of the class erupted with laughter, shouting, questions and curious glances. Izzy laced her arm through mine, apologising and telling everyone to shut up.

The rest of the day passed slowly with many questions about me and what I had said to Mr Garroway. It was all bearable and boring until it came to gym. Me, Izzy and a few of her friends, who I were considering friends already, made our way onto the field. We were about 20 meters away from the boys. The teacher was a bouncy woman called Miss Fairchild although everyone called her Charlotte. She blasted music out and put us in groups to make up a routine.

The boys were watching when we had to show the class what we had done. The music was Fuck love by Iggy Azalea. I was surprised when we were allowed that but oh well.

The music started and we were in a line. We shook our hips and linked arms. They then spun me forward with Izzy. We went back to back and rocked our hips together, our arms running through our hair. I heard wolf whistles from the boys as the rest of the girls did some other moves whilst circling me. Izzy joined them and I was on my own. I lent forward like I was leaning on a table and moved my hips. The rest of my body didn't move as I moved them to the left, the right and then in a circle As I span around. We all went into a line again and put our hands under our chins as we rippled forward and backwards. We each did a forward roll on the floor and jumped up. Most of the girls were on the cheer squad as they cartwheeled around before lifting me. I moved my hips side to side, aware of the attention, as the beat rose. I was held by one leg and thrown into the air, caught by the girls just as the music ended. There was a round of applause from the boys and girls.

I smiled and went to get changed. When Izzy and I were dressed we headed out and met Jace by his car.

"That was something alright," Jace grinned at me, commenting on my dancing skills. The Jon guy from earlier and a few other guys came up to us.

"Didn't know you could move like that," Jon purred in my ear and I held back sick.

"Clary's got shotgun," Jace called for me. I got in the front whilst Izzy and the guys got in the back. I gave Jace a small smile and he nodded back as we pulled out the parking lot. When we got home I did some homework and when I thought the boys had left I went down the kitchen in my Sebastian hunting gear.

It consisted of high wasted Jean shorts, a one shouldered white top that hugged my curves, tucked into the shorts, a leather jacket and converse. I let my hair down as I entered the kitchen and froze. The boys were still there, all sitting on the counters talking and joking. When they spotted me they fell silent. I rolled my eyes and headed to the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it all down before crushing the bottle and throwing it out.

"No way man, you live with hottie!" Jon yelled at Jace as he came in behind me.

"Shut up Jon. Are you going out?" He asked me and I nodded, checking for my phone and the knife and gun in my pocket with a pat of my hand. "Cool. Where?" He asked again and all the boys watched us. I shrugged and Jace swore. "Clary you're going to look for Sebastian aren't you!" SHIT! I shook my head but he saw through the lie. "Boys, we are going out with Clary. Get your jackets" I glared at him as the boys whooped and grabbed their jackets.


	7. Chapter 7

Clary's POV:

Last night we had traipsed around the streets for two hours and found nothing. Jace had told his friends that I was looking for someone and they didn't ask but commented on my appearance, my dancing skills and other things that seemed to piss Jace off. Now, at school the next day, me and Izzy were sitting in sociology whilst Luke explained something or other. He had left me alone after yesterday. Also, even though I was the silent new girl, I had gained a lot of respect from my peers. The bell rang and I packed up before heading to gym with Izzy. Jace met us in the corridors, trailed by a group of brain dead bimbos who I won't name. Cough, Jon and Kaelie, Cough! Mentally of course. In gym we had moved onto defensive techniques. We had a new coach, Charlotte was ill, called Mr Aldertree. He showed us some moves and then we had to pair up.

"Clary?" I looked up to see Jace. "Do you want to be partners? I figured that you're probably ahead of everyone else like me" he grinned and I nodded. We got into our positions, Jace's offensive, mine defensive.

"Off you go," Mr Aldertree clapped his hand on my shoulder and I flinched. Especially when it trailed along my back. Without releasing it I flipped him over, landing him on his back. I glared at him as I raised my fist, ready to punch him when I was lifted off him. I was literally hanging in some ones arms. I fought the urge to scream as I breathed deeply.

"Calm down Clary, calm down." It was Jace.

Jace's POV:

Clary was in a defensive position whilst I was in an offensive. Mr Aldertree clapped his hand on Clary's shoulder

"Off you go," he squeaked in his high pitched voice. Anger consumed me as I saw him trail his hand down her back. I was about to say something when Clary grounded him, about to punch him. I lifted her up before she could do any real damage.

"Very good! See class, this is how you should act if ever assaulted," he praised Clary but I saw the sweat on his brow. God the thought of him with his hands all over Clary made me sick to the stomach. In my arms, clary shuddered.

"Calm down Clary, calm down," I soothed her, "Memories huh?" She nodded and after a moment I set her on her feet.

Mr Aldertree left us alone for the rest of the lesson. When we had finished changing at the end me and Clary walked to English lit. We sat at the back of the room as the teacher started to talk. I looked over at Clary to see she was looking out the window, her nose scrunched up adorably in thought.

"Whats up?" I wrote on a note and handed it to her.

"The sky," she wrote back and I gave her a withering look, raising an eyebrow. "Just thinking about Sebastard," she wrote and I hid a laugh with a cough.

"Haha, what about him?"

"He trained me to fight, fire a gun etc" she wrote back to me.

"And?"

"My whole life has revolved around my parents death and then working for him so he would tell me who it was. I've never done anything just for me because I'd feel guilty" Clary's handwriting got slightly shaky towards the end.

"We'll have to change that then, how about this weekend we do something?"

"Like a date?"

"Why not?" I wrote back after a second, surprised at my sweaty palms. Clary chewed on her pen for a second then she wrote an answer.

"Ok, thank you."

Those three words made my heart twist. The ten letters making my breathing hitch slightly as I looked at the broken beauty besides me from under my eyelashes.

The bell rang then and we headed to our next classes. When I got to Science I sat next to Jon and Jordan.

"Jace, is that Clary girl dating any one?" Jon asked. Jordan and I shared a look. Jon was more of player than me. He had gotten girls pregnant and been arrested a few times.

"Ugh," I stuttered. I could say about the 'date' me and Clary had this weekend but the Jon would pressure us to break up so he could go out with her even though we weren't together. "I don't know. She's always texting someone and smirks when they reply," I lied quickly. "She could be with them?" It came out like a question and Jordan rolled his eyes at me. It's the best I could do under the circumstances, I thought defensively.

"Huh?" Jon nodded, smirking at the desk. Uh-oh! "I think I'll ask her out,"

The rest of the day passed with me hiding Clary from Jon out of jealousy. I knew Clary would never go out with him but the thought still made me feel sick. When we got home Izzy rushed out to Simon's, saying he just got back from Holiday. Then it was just me and Clary. After a minute of sitting in silence I went to her room and knocked on the door. There was a thump and Clary swore. Then there was silence for a second before the door cracked open. When she saw it was me relief crossed her face and she opened the door wider, gesturing for me to come in. Once I was in she shut the door and wedged a chair under it.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she rushed around, searching through draws and on shelves.

"Are you alone?" She asked and I nodded, confused.

"Yeah why?"

"I need to get rid of my guns." She dropped a stash on the floor and I gasped. There were about five in total.

We wrapped them up in an old sheet and snuck out the house once it was dark. Clary took my keys and got in my car. She pulled away from the house and drove.

"They had tracking chips in them," She explained. The rest of the journey was in silence. Ironic how that kept coming up really. At eleven we got to a river in the middle of nowhere. Clary jumped out the car, grabbed the bundle and chucked it in the river. We watched as the bundle floated away in the current. Clary then pulled off the gloves I didn't know she had been wearing and set fire to them. They burnt quickly. I watched the flames engulf them as Clary started to shake. She dropped the gloves and they burnt out. I toed the ashes into the river and turned to find Clary was crying.

I put my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. Her sobs shook through her body, her tears soaking my shirt. Not that I minded. We stood like that for a few minutes until her sobs quieted down and then stopped altogether. Her body still shook though. I rubbed my hand up and down her back, stroking her hair and calming her down. Clary had lived in fire for her whole life and I realised then that I wanted to help end that fear.

I was distracted by Clary pulling away. Her eyes were puffy and her nose red but she still looked beautiful to me. What, wait, what? Oh god Jace. What are you doing? Clary was broken and would push me away later. I knew that it would happen. She was selfless and wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. I knew she hated herself for what had happened to me with Sebastard when it wasn't her fault. I was the one with the big mouth. Clary was broken by him and I hated him for it. Clary's brokenness didn't make me care for her any less though. Something dawned on me then. I think I was falling in love with Clary. Shit!

Au: I thought I would give you two chapters to make up for the wait. Also I liked writing this and couldn't wait. The last two chapters have been slightly different and I know that. With Clary's dancing and going to Jace for comfort I wanted to show Clary's walls coming down a bit. There will be Clace eventually but I think Jace will push her away, not wanting to hurt her more. SPOILERS! Haha

- Ellie x


	8. Chapter 8

Clary's POV:

The rest of the week passed without any incidents. On Friday, after school, Izzy suggested that we go to Pandemonium. I agreed to go, even though the place held memories. I was finally doing something just for me. I put on a black skater dress that reached my mid thigh and my black ankle boots. Izzy did my make up, giving me a smokey eye and blood red lips. She straightened my hair and then curled the ends slightly. When that was done I let it hang loose down my back. Izzy put on a red, one shouldered dress and looked absolutely gorgeous as usual. We were meeting Jace and his friends there as he had had football practise after school and then went to Jon's house.

Izzy and I walked to Pandemonium, the journey filled with her chatter. I nodded and shook my head accordingly and she smiled when she saw I was paying attention. We got there at around 9 and found the group of boys at the very back of the Que. I grabbed their arms and steered them towards the front where James, the bouncer, was.

"Clary! You brought friends!" He smirked and hugged me. I hugged him back. He gestured for us to go in, eyeing Izzy up. I glared at him, pulling Izzy along with me.

"That was so awesome! We need to come clubbing more often!" Izzy squealed and Jon nodded. His eyes lingered on what was exposed of my chest and I glared at him.

"Do you want a drink?" Jon asked and I shook my head, grabbing Jace's arm and steering him towards the bar. We sat and I tapped my fingers impatiently as we waited for the server. Jace put his hand over mine, stopping my fingers from tapping.

"Impatient much!" He said in my ear and I smirked at him.

"What can I-" the server started and then stopped. "Clary? Good to see you. You want the usual?" I nodded and he got me my drink. "Who's your new toy boy?" He gestured to Jace who was still holding my hand.

"I'm Jace," he said, tightly and I rolled my eyes.

"Right. Drinks on the house for you and your friends, 'Kay?" The server said and I nodded my thanks to him as Jace ordered for everyone. We got the drinks and headed over to find the others.

"Drinks on the house if you tell him that you're friends with Clary!" Jace had to tell over the music at them. There was a round of thanks and cools.

I felt a hand on my back and turned to find Raphael, one of the druggies I used to serve. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"I'm Raphael, you must be Clary's friends," he yelled to them. I pushed his arms away and stumbled, crashing into Jace. He caught me and his automatically went around my shoulders, protectively.

"Cool," Jon yelled back.

"Do you have it Clary?" Raphael turned back to me. "I placed another order with Seb," he smirked and I shook my head. How had I forgotten that Friday nights were delivery nights. If anyone spotted me then I was dead.

"Ordered what?" Izzy asked.

"She didn't tell you? Well Clary and I have an agreement. She sells me-" I kneed him in the groin, punched him in the face and kicked his legs out from under him. My free da protested and then Izzy screamed when he pulled a knife out.

"You didn't want to do that girl," he snarled at me and launched himself at Izzy. She screamed again as I grabbed Raphael's leg and grounded him. I snapped his arm and he screamed. No one heard over the pulsating music though so we were fine. Suddenly the music was cut and the crowd pulled back from us. Izzy, Jon, Jace and the others stood to the side whilst the manager came up to us, holding a base ball bat.

"What's going on here?" He asked. Raphael launched himself at the man from behind. I grabbed the bat and smacked him away. The crowd gasped as they saw the knife he was wielding

"Come on Clary. you can't beat me. When I win I'm taking you straight back to Sebastian," he smirked and I twirled the bat in my hand. Raphael lunged at my feet and I jumped, hitting him over the head. He crashed to the floor, unconscious.

There was silence and then clapping and yelling.

"Go Clary!" Jon yelled and one of the boys, who I think was called Jordan, yelled

"Awesome!"

Jace's POV:

We watched, hearts in our mouths, as Clary single handedly knocked out Raphael. She had never looked more beautiful, jumping in the air, her red hair flying around her, as she brought down the bat on his head.

Raphael was grabbed by the bouncers and Clary dropped the bat, running out of the club, ignoring the cheering crowd. Izzy and I followed her and found her leaning against the wall outside. Her chest was heaving and tears poured down her face.

"Clary?" I asked quietly. She looked up and past me to Izzy. She collapsed on the floor, full on crying. I rushed towards her and lifted her up, into my arms. It broke my heart to see her like this.

Her tears soaked my shirt and my heart contracted with each sob that ripped through her body.

"I'm taking her home," I found myself saying. "Make sure the guys don't tell anyone at school." With that I carried Clary back home. The walk was fairly quick and I walked at a smooth pace so as not to jolt her and upset her more. When we got back home I took Clary to her room. I helped her out of her dress and into her pyjamas when I froze. Her back was littered with scars and on her lower back words had been carved into her skin.

Mine!

I felt sick. I helped Clary finish changing and helped her into bed. I turned to leave when I heard a quiet voice.

"Stay, please?" I looked at Clary. She was curled in on herself, all her barriers down against the world. My heart twanged and nearly broke. I slid into the bed next to her, sliding my arms around her small frame and pulling her to my chest. After a while Clary's breathing evened out along with the slow rise and fall of her chest. In that one moment I knew. I was in love with Clary.

I closed my eyes, burrowing my nose into Clary's hair. Slowly and contentedly I fell asleep


	9. Chapter 9

Clary's POV:

I woke up and found someone's arms around me. Turning my head slightly I was looking into Jace's golden eyes.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" He asked and the events of last night came flooding back to me. I sat up quickly, pushing my hands through my hair.

"Oh god! What did the others do? What did they think? That haven't told anyone have they?" I babbled on, my worries creeping out in the form of words.

"Calm down Clary. It's fine. At least Jon will leave you alone now," he joked and I looked at him. His golden eyes flickered over me and I got lost in them.

"See something you like?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," I replied and he swallowed visibly. I leant forward and my teeth grazed his ear, "I really like the look of this," I pulled back, "Pillow!" I grabbed the pillow behind his head and hit him with it lightly. He laughed but there was a small sound of disappointment in it.

"Good one." He complemented. I smirked and tried to get up but the sheets had gotten tangled around my feet and I ended falling on Jace, my hands landing on his chest. I blushed and tried to stand up but his hands caught my wrists and stopped me. His eyes flickered down to my lips and then back up to my eyes. My breath caught in my throat and suddenly we were kissing.

Jace's POV:

Oh my god! I was kissing Clary! And she was kissing me back! What do I do now? I mean obviously I won't just pull back but I needed advice on how to navigate the waters of dating. Yes I am going all cheesy but I haven't actually dated anyone. I usually just have one night stands and hook ups. It's not like I could text someone.

I'm kissing Clary! What do I do?

God no. That would be awkward as hell. Clary pulled back from me, her face red.

"I, um. I need to- um. I should... I should go. " she said, grabbing some clothes and heading to her bathroom. I sighed as the door closed, touching my fingers to my lips. I could still taste her sweet flavour like apples. I sighed and headed to my room to get dressed.

Later on I found Clary and Izzy in the Kitchen.

"...and then we can go shopping. I know you don't want to go out but shopping always makes me feel better." Izzy continued, ignoring me as I grabbed a drink. Clary turned to me, begging me with her eyes to get her out of the shopping trip Izzy was planning. I shook my head at her. It was pay back for earlier when she said she liked the look of the pillow. She glared at me and I waggled my fingers at her. Izzy dragged Clary away and out the door.

"Have fun!" I called, restraining myself from laughing at Clary's murderous glare.

When they left I got a call from Jon.

"Hey, you wanna go to Taki's?" He asked

"Sure what time?" I replied

"12."

"See you then," He hung up and I lowered my phone from my ear. I checked the time. It was 11:30. I jumped in the shower quickly before pulling on jeans, a white polo and my leather jacket. When I left it was 11:50.

In Taki's I found Jon, Jordan and some other guy in a booth.

"Jace this is Tom. He's my cousin." Jon introduced him. "He's just moved here." I nodded at him and he smiled back. He had Jon's green eyes and sandy brown hair.

"Which school are you going to?" I asked

"Idris High. I'm a senior," he explained.

"Cool," I looked down at my phone. I had a message from Clary.

Help me!

It said. I smirked

"What's so funny?" Jon asked, turning to look at me.

"Izzy dragged Clary shopping,"

"Oh right," Jon grinned.

"Is Izzy your girlfriend?" Tom asked and I chocked on air. Jordan patted me on the back.

"Hell no," I gasped out. "She's my sister." Tom laughed "Clary then?"

"No!" Jon said loudly. "Jace and Clary aren't dating,"

"Well..." I trailed off at Jon's glare.

Just then The waitress came over.

"What can I get you boys?" She asked, leaning on the table and thrusting her boobs out. She tried to pull a sexy face but it looked like she was constipated. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. We all ordered pancakes and milkshakes. When The waitress left she tried to hard to swing her hips and we all burst out laughing.

"If she swings her hips any harder, she's gonna dislocate them," Tom gasped for air and Jon fist bumped him.

The conversation moved into football, soccer, other sports, school and then fit girls.

"I think Maia is quite hot," Jordan said, picking at his pancakes.

"Ask her out man, it's obvious you want to," Jon said.

"Who's Maia?" Tom asked

"A cheerleader that JoJo's had a crush on for years!" I teased Jordan by using the old nickname. Tom looked to the door as it opened and smirked.

"Look at the hotties that just walked in," we all turned to look to see Clary stalking towards us, followed by Izzy complaining about a pair of shoes she hadn't been able to buy.

"That's Clary and Izzy," Jon whispered in Tom's ear. As there were no seats left Clary sat on my lap and grabbed my drink. She tipped her head back and downed it in seconds. Tom gaped at her. When she caught sight of him she glared and then looked at me.

"This is Tom, Jon's cousin," I told her. Tom took her hand and kissed her knuckles. To our amusement she wiped it on Jordan's shirt. She lent back into my chest and my arms automatically went around her.

I caught Jon and Tom glaring at me and resisted the urge to stick my tongue out.

"Are you gonna try out for the cheer team clary?" Jordan asked, breaking the silence. Clary shook her head. "But your really good. Look," Jordan pulled out his phone and handed it to Tom. It was a video of Clary and Izzy's dance in gym that one time. Even I had to admit I was slightly turned on by it. Clary smacked the back of Jordan's head and glared at Tom who's Jaw had fallen open.

"This is you?" He asked and Clary have a curt nod. "Don't you speak," he asked and Clary froze.

"Tom-" I warned but Clary jumped up, grabbing Izzy's arm and her bags before running out. "Idiot," I growled at Jon. "You didn't tell him?"

Jon rubbed the back of his neck. "Ugh. No," he muttered and I took a deep breath to stop myself running out after Clary. I turned to Tom.

"Ok, don't mention parents, not speaking, fighting, violence or anything like that to Clary and don't pry into her business. Got it?"

"I guess." Tom stares longingly after Clary and I almost growled at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Clary's POV:

It was Monday morning. Jace had asked if I wanted to do something yesterday like we planned but I wasn't in the mood. He had looked disappointed but he quickly disguised it. I was sitting in homeroom with Izzy, Jace and their friends. The door opened and we all looked up. Tom walked in. He looked around and grinned when he spotted me. I groaned inwardly.

"Hi, I'm the new student, Tom," he handed the teacher a slip of paper and looked around some more. The teacher said something to him and he headed over to the seat next to me. The whole class was silent. I shot Jace a panicked look when Tom winked at me. Jace scowled and dragged me into his lap, his arms going around me. I snuggled into his chest as the class started to talk again.

"Clary, I wanted to apologise for what I said on Saturday. I didn't know and I won't bring it up any more." He said with a smile on his face. I nodded once and trailed my fingers in patterns over Jace's arm.

Jace's POV:

Clary's fingers trailed over my arm and I shuddered, pulling her closer. Izzy raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Tom tried to make conversation but was carried away by the team of sluts and Jocks. I used to be one of them until Clary came. I sighed and pressed a kiss onto the top of her head, catching Kaelie's jealous glare. It was wrong of me to use Clary to antagonise her but I did it any way. Clary gave me a confused look and I simply smiled.

"We could scare Tom off a bit, he seems to be obsessed with you," I whispered in her ear. True to my word, Tom was talking to people and then pointing at Clary, watching her and glaring at me. Clary rolled her eyes and snuggled closer into me.

When the bell went I was reluctant to let Clary go but I did. It made my heart flutter at the contact and a smile crossed my face. Izzy smirked at me, pulling Clary away to their first class. The sluts took care of Tom and I headed to my first class. Spanish. Fun! Can you hear my sarcasm?

The day passed slowly from there. Tom followed Clary around, a love struck expression on his face. At one point I turned to glare at him but he glared back. Pissed off I put my arm around Clary and walked her to her next class. Later I had invited Jon and the boys around. Tom came along too, much to my annoyance.

When we got back home I found that Mayrse was there. She smiled at the boys and shook Tom's hand.

"Me and your father are going out now Jace. Get Pizza. Max is upstairs," she handed me a twenty dollar bill, grabbed her jacket and walked out the door, hand in hand with Robert.

"Snacks?" I asked. The boys nodded in agreement. We headed to the kitchen where we all sat on the counters and raided the cupboards. Izzy and Clary walked in then they had gotten a lift with Simon. He came in as well. They walked into the kitchen. Clary came in, glared at me and walked straight back out.

"You live with Clary?" Tom asked, his voice filled with lust. I nodded. Tom would be around here a lot now. I heard Clary going up the stairs as everyone talked. Her door creaked open then came the sound of a slamming door and silence. Izzy grinned and wiggles her eyebrows at me. There was a series of thumps and I looked at Izzy. She shrugged and tugged Simon up the stairs, to her room.

(Time skip)

The doorbell rang. I went to open it but Clary had beaten me to it. The pizza delivery guy was here. He stood, gapping at Clary. She scowled and grabbed the pizza boxes. I handed him the twenty dollars and shut the door in his face.

"Do you want to eat with us? We are playing video games." Clary nodded and followed me to the basement. The boys were sitting on the couch. I swore and turned to stop Clary but it was too late.

"Hold the kid hostage and shoot the parents!" Jon yelled at the TV, his fingers flying over the controller. Clary stumbled back and everyone turned to look at her. Her breathing became laboured and she dropped the pizza. She ran.

"What's up?" Jon asked innocently before yelling "Kill them!" At the top of his lungs.

Izzy, Simon and I ran after Clary. We found Max at the top of the stairs.

"Which way'd she go?" I asked.

"Out the front door," he pointed and we sprinted. There was a scream and we ran harder. My breath hitched in my throat as my lungs weren't getting enough oxygen. Out the front we saw Clary run into the road, a truck coming straight at her. Izzy screamed. I moved faster than I ever had and lunged at Clary, pulling her away with milliseconds to spare. The truck roared past as Clary cried and pounded her fists into my chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Jace's POV:

No-one except Clary, Izzy, Simon and I knew what happened that night. We had told the others that Clary was ill. Luckily they hadn't heard the scream over the noise of the game. They had also eaten one of the pizzas when Izzy and Simon had gotten back apparently. I had spent the night with Clary again. She had cried and I had comforted her. Again. I didn't mind though, any chance I had to be close to her I would take.

Clary hadn't gone to school for the rest of the week she had been so upset. I presumed it was something to do with her past. Izzy had explained to Mayrse and Robert what happened. They had called and said Clary was ill. Mr Garroway has been especially worried and even asked if he could come over. Clary had say, and I quote,

"No fucking way!" I had been the only one in the room at that point.

It was the next Monday and Izzy had persuaded Clary to try out for the cheer team. I think Izzy had blackmailed her with something though. Probably replacing her whole wardrobe with slutty clothes. Or sending Max to do it. Clary had a soft spot for Max. She lent him comics and Marvel DVDs.

Clary came down the stairs then and I turned to meet her. We were riding in Izzy's car today. Clary had a black skater dress on, black converse and a black leather jacket. She looked amazing as always.

"Ready to go back?" I asked and she nodded slightly. "Are you worried?" At that she gave me a look as if to say don't be stupid. I gave her a reassuring smile and we headed out to the car.

School passed quickly and soon it was time for cheer and football tryouts. The football was first and then the cheer team went second. I was captain of the team and had to chose. There were a few with potential but most couldn't even kick the ball without messing it up. Eventually it was time for the cheer team tryouts. I sat on the bleachers as Izzy and Clary stood to the side. Clary was glaring at Izzy who shrugged innocently. I felt some one besides me and turned to find Jordan, Jon and Tom. They sat down and watched. Pervs, they were here for the short skirts. Well I hoped they were. If Jon and Tom were here for Clary then I would punch them.

"Alright girls. Sealie will lead a routine. If you can't keep up then you're out." Maia said and switched the music on. After a few minutes a couple of girls were out. After about 20 minutes, Clary and Izzy were the only ones left. "Good." Maia bent over to stop the music and Jordan practically drooled. "Show us what you can do!" Maia said. Izzy and Clary did a series of Flips and cartwheels before Maia clapped her hands. "Ok then. You two are in. Here are your uniforms, practise is tomorrow after school. My eyes had been glued to Clary the whole time. I couldn't wait to see her in that little skirt.

When we got home we all went to shower and get changed. I was down first, followed by Clary and finally Izzy. Max came home at 5. He had gone to a friends house.

"Clary! Can we watch a film?" He asked. She nodded. Max caught her hand and pulled her to the movie room. I walked after them.

"Mind if I gate crash?" I asked whilst Max put the disk in.

"Yeah. Go get the popcorn," he ordered, hunting for the remote. I looked at Clary and she smiled.

Clary's POV:

Jace came back with the bowl of popcorn and sat besides me. Max was on my other side. We were watching I am number 4. The movie started and I laid my head on Jace's shoulder. We shared the popcorn, Max are most of it, and finished it about halfway through the film. Towards the end when there was the big fight in the school, Max snuggled into my side. My arm went around him and he smiled up at me before turning back to the film.

When it had finished me and Jace had homework to do. I had art and Jace had an English project.

"Guess who my partner is?" He asked and I shrugged. "Kaelie," he said with distaste. I smirked and headed to my room. For art I had to draw three places that held significant memories. I drew the big tree that had been outside of my house as a child. Then I drew the alley where I had screamed Jace's name. Finally I drew the movie room that I had just come from, that was one of my best memories. A memory of pure content and happiness. A memory that held no relevance to my godforsaken past.

When I had finished I went downstairs to get my headphones from my bag. I had just found them when the doorbell rang. Looking around, I didn't see anyone so I answered it. It was Kaelie.

"Clary? Is Jace in?" She twirled a strand of blonde hair around her plastic fake nails. I nodded and pointed upstairs. She shoved past me, standing on my foot. I clenched my jaw, she was wearing killer heels. She smirked at me and headed upstairs.

I checked my foot, it was fine. As I was going up the stairs I heard Izzy yell,

"I'm going to Simon's! I'll be back later!" The door shut a second later and then it was Max, Jace, Kaelie and I. I sighed and put my headphones in, connecting them to my phone. I put on Fall out boy - phoenix (awesome song alert!) and went to my room. I sat on my bed and looked out the window, watching as the sky darkened.

After a while the door opened and Max entered. I pulled my headphones out.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I wrote on some paper.

"Yeah but I think Jace is in trouble. There are some funny noises coming from his room and he keeps saying he doesn't want to do something," Max admitted worriedly, chewing on his lip. I was up and infront of Jace's room in less than a second. Max stood worriedly next to me, putting his arms around my waist. I held onto him to keep him from worrying.

"Kaelie!" Jace exclaimed loudly. I shuddered, if Jace was going to have sex with a slut then I would prefer it to be in a different house to me and Max. My stomachs clenched uncomfortably and a wave of something passed over me. I realised it was jealousy. Gingerly I pushed open the door, pushing Max behind me.

The door swung open with a creak. Jace was sitting on the bed, backed against the wall. Kaelie only had a thong on and was crawling towards Jace in an attempt to be sexy. Max moved out from behind me and I clapped a hand over his eyes.

"I said no!" Jace yelled and I cleared my throat, taking a deep breath. They both turned towards me.

"If you want to seduce someone then go find someone else. I'd rather you stayed away from my boyfriend, who knows what STDs you have?" Kaelie gapped at me.

"Clary?" Max asked and I pushed him gently out the door.

"Go to bed Max," I planted a kiss on the top of his head.

I walked over to Jace and kissed him briefly on the lips, trying to ignore the Sparks I felt.

"You ok babe?" I asked and Jace captured my mouth with his.

"I am now," he murmured against my lips. I pulled back and turned to Kaelie.

"You still here? Get dressed and go, you know where the door is! I mean I'm not calling you a slut but you've had more men than the grand old duke of York sweetie!" Kaelie huffed and crossed her arms. Thankfully covering her chest but staying put.

"You finally decided to speak?" She asked and I smirked.

"Do you know anymore rhymes Jace? Here's one for you Kaelie.

Twinkle, twinkle little whore, close your legs, they're not a door," Jace laughed at that, pulling me into his lap and kissing me full on. My lips ignited. Kaelie pulled on her clothes and ran out at that.


	12. Chapter 12

Jace's POV:

"You are amazing!" I murmured against Clary's lips. "Thank you." Clary pulled away, her face a beautiful shade of pink.

"We can stop. She's gone," she said and looked at her hands. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face up. Her emerald eyes met my golden ones, they were filled with confusion.

"What if I don't want to stop?" I whispered huskily. Her eyes darkened with lust.

I slammed my lips down on hers and she gasped slightly before her arms went around my neck. Her fingers tangled in my hair and my arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against my body. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted. My tongue slipped into her mouth and we fought for dominance. My whole body was on fire, my nerves tingling as I inhaled her sweet scent. My hand slid to her lower back, bowing her body against mine. Clary moved her hands down until they were on my arms. She ran her hands over the muscles and I shuddered, biting her lower lip gently. We broke away for arm but I rested my forehead against hers.

Clary's POV:

Jace's forehead was on mine as our chests rose and fell quickly, gasping for air. Once our breathing had slowed to a normal pace Jace say back but grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers.

"Clary," he began and took a deep breath.

"Awww, is the Jace Lightwood nervous? Awww!" I teased and he looked up at me from under his eyelashes. My heart flipped. He was going to say that it was a mistake and shouldn't have happened.

"...and I really like you so will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?" I asked incase I had misheard.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He repeated. I looked at him, shocked. I knew then that I liked Jace too. Maybe even more than liked. "Forget it, you don't feel the same. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry," he rambled on and I grabbed his face between my hands.

"Jace. I would love to be your girlfriend!" I told him, looking into his golden orbs. He breathed a sigh of relief and I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Izzy's POV (Ikr!) :

I got home from Simon's at 11. I took off my shoes and headed upstairs to see if Clary and Jace were still awake. Mayrse and Robert should be home in a bit. They had gone out again. I knocked on Jace's door and opened it to let out a gasp at the sight in front of me.

"Finally!" I squealed as Jace and Clary broke apart from a mini make out fest.

"Ssh! You'll wake Max," Jace spoke quietly.

"Sorry. Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen? How did it happen? Clary I need details!" I babbled on until another gobsmacking thing happened.

"Calm your tits Iz," Clary rolled her eyes at me.

"But... you... You just... you just spoke?" It came out sounding like a question.

"And insulted Kaelie!" Jace piped up.

"Oh? Tell me!" I demanded.

"Kaelie came over to work on homework with me. Then she tried to seduce me and stripped," Jace gagged.

"Then I burst in, called Jace my boyfriend and called her a slut." Clary added and Jace put his arm around her, kissing the side of her head.

"Awwwww! You two are soooo cute!" I said, repressing the urge to squeal again. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture. "You two are going to be my lock screen," I told them, cropping the photo and setting it on my phone. "Then what happened?"

"We kissed. I asked Clary out and she said yes," Jace smirked. "Then we kissed some more,"

Clary's POV: (The next morning)

Izzy had dressed me earlier, claiming that I had to look perfect for Jace. I was wearing a grey skater skirt and a denim skirt that was tucked into it with the sleeves rolled up. I had a small beige belt wrapped around my waist. I had also put down my foot when she pulled out some heels. Instead I was handed some grey vans.

Izzy was wearing ripped blue jeans, a black peplum top and a white leather jacket along with white stilettos. She had also decided on a black channel handbag. I put my hair in a fish tail plait that reached my hips and put on mascara and eyeliner whilst Izzy did her makeup. When we were done we headed downstairs. Jace's eyes bulged when he saw me.

"You look gorgeous," he kissed my head and I smiled, pulling my hair over my shoulder and around to the front of my body.

We drove to school, picking up Simon on the way. He grinned at me and I grinned back.

"Hey Si," I had said and he had stared at me, trying to form words but failing, opening and closing his mouth whilst looking at Izzy.

"I know," she had said. We pulled into the car park and the crowd of people moved out the way when they saw whose car it was. When We parked Jace opened my door for me and helped me out. He wrapped his arm around my waist and Izzy and Simon followed us across the parking lot. People gaped at us. When we passed the slut group they glared at me. I waved at them which pissed them off even more. The bell rang then and Jace walked me to homeroom with Izzy.

"I'll see you later," he gave me a chaste kiss and turned on his heel, heading away. Izzy and me sat at the back of the room. Tom sat on my desk.

"Hi Clary!" He said and started to talk about some film that was on at the cinema. He didn't stop and I looked at Izzy who drew a finger over her neck. I smirked and starts doodling before I interrupted him.

"You know Tom, as the great warrior-poet, George Carlin, once said: "Why don't you play hide-and-go-fuck-yourself?" I asked sweetly. Unfortunately the teacher happened to walk in at that point.

"I heard that. Your normal teacher is ill, I'm taking over today. Now who said that?" Crap. I looked up to see Luke. The class was silent. I raised my hand. "Yes Clary?"

"It was me," I told him and examined my nails. Luke stared at me.

"You... You said that?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yup," I popped the P.

"Did you say anything else?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No. Although I am quite fond of: On your marks, get set, go fuck yourself. Or sometimes there are no words for how I feel so thank god that we have middle fingers. Then there's I'm drawing you a map so when I tell you to go to hell you know where to go. Is that enough Luke?" I asked sweetly, the class erupting in laughter.

"That is unacceptable Clary!" Luke was getting angry now. This made my day. It was his fault. And mine. It was our fault but mostly his.

"No!" I stood up, "I'll tell you what is unacceptable! Unacceptable is sleeping with a woman who was married with a kid! Unacceptable is getting her to want a divorce! Unacceptable is being the reason that they're dead!" I was yelling now. All my anger from the past 12 years was being released right now. I continued in a deadly quiet voice, ignoring the teachers that had walked in and the quiet students. "So don't tell me that I'm unacceptable because you know nothing about me. You don't know what I have had to go through because of you! The definition of unacceptable, Luke, is you! You forgot what I know and what I can do!"

"Clarissa!" Another teacher yelled but Luke interrupted in a normal time.

"Thank you Clary for helping me in this little project. So you see class, drama can be important in your lives," Luke proceeded to give a mini lecture on Drama performances, thanking me, persuading the teachers that that was all it was. I smirked at Luke. I had him wrapped around my little finger and I said so to Izzy. She laughed and agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

Clary's POV:

It was time for cheer practise. Izzy and I changed into the short skirts and tang tops that were the uniform. They were navy with a white line down the side of the skirt. The top had a white band around the middle where our boobs were and, written in green, was the name of our school, Idris high.

I stepped out of the changing room with Izzy and headed to the field. The boys were doing football practise on the other side.

"Remind me why I did this again?" I asked

"Because I would have comely redone your wardrobe and make Max tie you to a chair whilst I did it," Izzy's replied innocently

"I hate you,"

"Aw, I love you too Clare-bear." She giggled and I was about to say something snappy back to her but Maia interrupted.

"Alright you two. This is the rest of the team. Seelie, Kaelie, Tessa, Cecily, Ella, Aline, Sophie and me." Maia pointed them out and they either waved or glared. Seelie, Kaelie and Aline were the sluts that had glared. "Clary, are you ok with being out flyer? Our old one moved to England," Maia explained.

"Sure," I grinned. If it was anything like I thought it would be then it would be easy. Sebastian had trained me. The group explained and showed the routine. Then they practised throwing and catching me above the crash mats. I wasn't really bothered. Sebastian had trained me by throwing me off buildings until I landed properly.

Jace's POV:

We were practising football. Tom has made it into the team, against my decision, and was allocated the spare spot on the defence side of the team. Over the other side of the field were the cheerleaders. They were throwing people in the air and then catching them. They threw Izzy and she screamed. Then they threw Clary and my breathing stopped. She was silent and landed elegantly in the groups arms.

"Jace, is Clary dating anyone?" I turned to find Tom. He was watching the cheerleaders. Clary went in the air again, her skirt flying up, and Tom actually drooled. Before I had chance to reply he continued. "I'm gonna ask her out," he ran over to them I swore, my anger rising, as I ran after him. I think the rest of the team followed us.

"Tom! Wait!" I yelled. I watched as Tom put his arm around Clary, turning her away before grabbing her boob! I ground my teeth. I just reached them when Clary smacked Tom. There was a resounding crack and his cheek turned red in the shape of a hand print. The cheerleaders whistled and cheered Clary on. She glared at Tom and stalked over to me.

"Can't we do anything about him?" She asked and I wrapped my arms around her, resting my cheek on her hair.

"I'm going to kill him!" I muttered and Clary's arms tightened around me.

"Don't. It's not worth it, trust me. I know," she muttered the last bit darkly.

"But they're just friends right!" Tom was protesting.

"Ha, fuck no," Izzy laughed. I moved away from Clary, about to swing at Tom. Suddenly Clary was kissing me. I forgot all about Tom and let myself melt into the kiss. She pulled away after a second and I groaned, dropping my head into her shoulder.

"Tease," I said into the crook of her neck.

"But you love me for it," Clary untangled herself from me. The rest of my team dragged me and Tom back to practise. I spent the rest of practise glaring at Tom and trying not to kill him for manhandling my girlfriend. Jordan whistled besides me

"Man, you are whipped." He joked and I rolled my eyes. I was whipped and I didn't care if everyone knew that I loved Clary, my beautiful girlfriend.

The last few days passed quickly and soon it was Friday. Clary and J were supposed to be having our first date later. I got home, showered and put on my jeans, vans and a white button down shirt with my leather jacket. Izzy was playing Barbie doll Clary and was dressing her, getting her ready. I didn't care what Clary looked like or wore, she was perfect anyway.

After half an hour Izzy led Clary downstairs. My jaw dropped. She looked gorgeous. She looked like a model. She wore black skinny jeans, a green peplum top, ankle boots and a black leather jacket like mine.

"You look breath taking," I drew her in for a kiss. I only meant it to be a peck but it quickly got more heated.

"Eww guys, no PDA!" Max yelled, rushing out the room. Clary giggled.

"Ready to go?" I asked and she nodded, slipping her fingers through mine. We walked out the door and to my car. I opened the door for her and she slid in. I went around to the drivers side and got in.

We pulled up outside Taki's. I got out quickly and opened Clary's door for her. She smiled and I took her hand, leading her into the restaurant. The bell rang as we walked through the door. We sat in a booth and a waiter came over to us. He looked Clary up and down before taking our orders. I noticed he asked what we wanted to Clary. She didn't realise apparently , which I was grateful for. Clary was beautiful. She could get any guy she wanted if she wanted to. Which she didn't. Of course she wouldn't. She had me. Ok, that might be very narcissistic but I didn't want to lose her.

"We have a game tomorrow," I told her and she nodded,

"I know. I am a cheerleader. I'll be there, cheering for you all the way," she smiled and my heart flipped.

"I know this is mushy but what did I do to deserve you?" I pondered aloud. Clary laughed. Her laugh was contagious and soon I was laughing to. We stopped when the waiter appeared with our food. He set it down, looking at Clary, and gave her a piece of paper. He walked away, a smug grin on his face.

"What's it say?" I all but growled.

"Incase your man isn't man enough for you and his number," she gagged. "Ew. Did not expect that to happen." I glared at the waiter who shrugged at me.

"Any hints on what to expect tomorrow?" I asked, picking up my burger. Clary speared a piece of her pasta.

"There will be a lot of flying," she grinned and I groaned.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Sebastian used to throw me off buildings," She said and put a piece of pasta in her mouth. She was dripping seduction, the way her mouth wrapped around the fork and the moan that followed. "Oh my god, this is amazing." She swallowed and I wished it was me that had made her moan like that. "Try some," she said and I picked up my fork. "Uh-uh!" She shook her head and speared another bit of the pasta before feeding it to me.

True to her word, it was amazing. We carried on talking about the game tomorrow.

"There's this tradition that the player's girls wear their jerseys. Would you wear mine?" I asked nervously, my palms sweating. What if she said no and said all of this was a mistake and that we were done?

"Of course I will," she said. We had finished eating by then and art grabbed a pen out her bag. She wrote something on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Giving the waiter back his paper," I saw she wrote "Nice try. Next time ask someone without a boyfriend,"

I grinned as Clary folded the paper to make it look different from the piece he gave her. I payed the bill and we stood to leave. On the way past Clary gave the note to the waiter and winked at him before leaving after me. Through the window we saw the waiter tear open the note and then thump his fist on the counter in annoyance. Unfortunately his fist landed on a fork and I flicked up and hit him in the face. We laughed and I kissed Clary quickly before pulling her back to the car.


	14. Chapter 14

Jace's POV:

The game was about to start any minute. But first the cheerleaders were giving their opening performance. As Idris were hosting the game our cheerleaders were doing the performance. The cheerleaders all walked to the centre of the field. I looked but I couldn't see Clary anywhere. My breathing ground to a halt. Clary was missing.

The music started and the cheerleaders were in a circle, their arms in. They all jumped backwards and crouched, bouncing on their knees. Someone whipped past me and I realised it was Clary. She was cartwheeling into the centre. When she got there the girls jumped up, grabbed her arms and legs and chucked her in the air. My heart missed a beat as they chucked her over and over, each time she did different flips and landed in different positions. They did a pyramid finally. Clary was at the top. She back flipped off and the others followed in order. They all landed in a line, grouped around in a circle and held Clary up in the air. She was standing on her hands and rolled forward when the music stopped.

She must have seen my face because she laughed and headed over to me, pulling on my jersey as she did.

"Did I give you a heart attack?" She asked and I kissed her nose

"Several dozen I'd say," and she laughed again.

"Players line up!" A voice said over the speaker and I gave Clary another quick kiss, heading out to the field, waiting in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Clary's POV:

"Will the girls with Jerseys please come onto the field and stand by their man!" A voice yelled over the speaker. Confused I walked out onto the pitch with Maia who wore Jordan's Jersey. I stood infront of Jace and smirked.

"What's supposed to happen now?" I asked and he grinned.

"You're supposed to kiss me," Jace smirked. I looked to the side to see all the other pairs making out.

"Pucker up Number 7!" The voice yelled again. I rolled my eyes and pecked Jace's lips. "Properly!" He yelled and the crowd started chanting.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I snickered and pulled Jace to me by the front of his shirt. I crashed my lips to his and they moved against his for a few seconds before I pulled back and looked up at him.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" He smiled. I turned to walk away but Jace trapped me from behind with his arms and kissed me again.

"Aww!" The crowd cooed and we broke apart. I was sure I looked like a tomato.

The game went well and Idris high won. We were heading to the after party now. We had changed quickly at Izzy's request. I was wearing a denim skater skirt with a black, sleeveless top tucked in. I was wearing converse and my hair was loose down my back. Jace was wearing jeans and a white polo shirt. I didn't know where or what Izzy was doing or wearing. She had left before us.

We turned up at Jordan's house, where the party was. Lights were flashing and music blearing. I grinned, this was my kind of scene. Jace and I walked through the open door and into a crowd of people. Jace took his hand in mine and led me to the kitchen to get some drinks. Jace got a beer and I found some vodka. I opened a new bottle so I knew that there wasn't anything in them. I had had to go to a party with Sebastian one time and they had put something in the drinks. None of us knew and I woke up the next day in the same bed as some guy. He was pretty fit but still, it was a shock.

When we got into the main room the floor had been cleared there was a table in the centre.

"Drinking competition!" Jordan announced, making Jace sit at one end and someone else at the other. I watched as they downed shot after shot until the one guy was drunk but they kept going until Jace won. People queued up until Jace was beaten by Tom.

"Come on Jace," I helped him up. He was slightly drunk.

"Clary!" I turned and saw Jordan. "You haven't drunk yet! Do you accept the challenge?" He asked and Jace grasped my arm.

"Don't, I don't want you getting drunk," he whisper yelled.

"I accept," I sat and Jace stood behind me.

"Record?" Jordan asked.

"153 shots," I grinned and some people gasped. Jordan was included.

"How?"

"You don't want to know!" I shook my head and glared at Tom.

"Bring it on," he said. Jordan felt the shots out.

30 shots later Tom gave in. I won and kept going until 57 when we ran out of alcohol. Jordan removed the table and turned the music back on. Jace pulled me into the middle of the crowd. He put my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist as we swayed to the music. Jace rested his head on top of mine in a drunken state. I smiled, ignoring the sluts who were glaring at me. I had my suspicions that Jace had been a bit of a player before I came along. The glares just confirmed my theory. I didn't mind though, now that he had stopped. But the fact that he had slept with half the female population of the school was still unappealing.

"I'm just going to the loo," I untangled myself from Jace and headed upstairs.

When I had found the loo and been I walked back downstairs, avoiding all the couples that were making out in the corridors. Suddenly a hand clapped over my mouth and dragged me downstairs. I was pulled out the front door, thrashing and kicking, but no-one saw me. Outside, I was thrown on the floor. My hair fell in my eyes and I looked up to meet pitch black orbs. Sebastian!


	15. Chapter 15 - trigger warning

Au:This chapter is very dramatic and contains some upsetting scenes. Trigger warning. Please read and review, I don't know how this chapter turned out and I need to know your opinions before I write the next chapters

Jace's POV:

I was leaning on Izzy whilst Clary went to the loo.

"You love her, don't you?" She asked

"Yearh, I doo," I slurred. Suddenly the music stopped, the lights turned off and there was a bloodcurdling scream. Clary! I'd recognise that scream anywhere. I sobered up immediately. Everyone pushed out the front door and on to the lawn. Clary was pushed up against a tree by Sebastian, who was holding her throat and growling something at her in a low voice. Clary shook her head and Sebastian's hold tightened.

"Clary!" I yelled and ran over but stopped when Sebastian turned towards me and pulled out a knife. Clary used the distraction to kick him between the legs and push him off her. Her collapsed on the grass but sprung up again quickly.

"I'm calling the police!" Jordan pulled out his phone.

"Clary, clary, clary! I only wanted to talk to you!" Sebastian shook his head, circling her.

"About what?" She asked, her fists clenching.

"You know that debt I owed you?" He asked. Clary nodded and Everyone fell silent.

"Who was it?" She asked. Sebastian smirked and leant in, breathing in her scent before trailing kisses down her neck. I growled and a group of people had to hold me back.

"Me. I killed your parents," Sebastian said, his arms circling Clary's waist, "so I could have you!"

I froze. Sebastian murdered Clary's parents?

"You bastard!" Clary pulled away and punched Sebastian. It caught him off guard and he stumbled. Clary took the chance to lunge at him, raking her nails down his face until blood sprang. She tried to kick his legs out but he jumped.

They fought, throwing punches and screaming at each other. I was restrained again by the others.

"How could you? Why did you do it? Did their lives mean nothing to you because they sure as hell did to me!" Clary yelled, spinning and kicking Sebastian.

"My, my Clary. My training came in well I see. I did train you to be an assassin to be fair!" The group gasped as Sebastian pulled out another knife. Clary kicked it out his hand and caught it. Sebastian lunged at her, grabbing her top and ripping the bottom of it off. Everyone gasped again as they saw the scars and the word.

Mine!

"I marked you, I made you mine. Come with me Clary and I'll let your friends live" he pulled out a gun and aimed it at me.

Clary's POV:

I was kicked to the floor and when I looked up a gun was trained on Jace. Anger coursed through my veins. Sebastian kicked again and I heard a rib crack. I groaned and rolled away, leaves and twigs getting tangled in my hair. How dare he? How dare he have the audacity to come here, tell me he killed my parents, try and kill me and then point a gun at my boyfriend. I hated Sebastian with everything I had. I would rather be killed a thousand times over than let him live a moment longer. I jumped up and stabbed the knife into his stomach. He growled and grabbed me by my neck before shaking me. I wanted to kill him. Slowly my hand inched down towards his waist band.

"Good Clary, if you gave me this in the first place then this wouldn't have happened. I unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, my hands shaking. "Go on, do it!" Sebastian shook me again. I trailed my hand over his boxers and around to his ass. He moaned and pulled me flush against him. I was standing on my tip toes. If he lifted me any higher he would strangle me. I reached my other hand to his gun hand and pushed it down to his side. He dropped the gun to the floor and used the hand to skin up underneath my skirt before pushing me on my knees in front off him. He started to lower his boxer shorts and fisted his hand in my hair.

"Clary! Don't do it!" Jace yelled. I shuddered and held back vomit as I trailed my fingers over Sebastian's body, disposing of his weapons in a way he wouldn't notice. When he was weapon free I dropped one hand to the floor. I could hear Jace's sobs and struggles and everyone else gags or protests. Several guys were being held back. My hand curled around the object I was looking for. Blood from Sebastian's wound dripped down his stomach and legs.

I took a deep breath and looked up to see Sebastian smirking cruelly down at me. I was going to be sick. In the darkness no one could see the pitch black gun until I pulled away from Sebastian, stood up and pointed it at him. I walked backwards until I felt Jace's behind me.

"Stay," I told both of them. "Get dressed," I jerked the gun at the jeans on the floor. Sebastian pulled them up and did them up slowly. "Now put you hands where I can see them!" He obliged I walked forward and kicked the pile of weapons away from him. More people flocked out of the house on hearing the commotion.

Red and blue lights flashed, sirens wailing, cutting through the silence like a warm knife through butter. Police cars pulled up on the curb, officers climbing out, speaking into their radios.

"...request back up immediately!"

"...has a gun..."

"...extreme danger,"

"...group of teenagers,"

"...pile of weapons scattered on floor..."

"SHUT UP!" I roared, never looking away from Sebastian. They fell silent. I had never felt more murderous.

"Why did you kill my parents?" I asked, my voice like steel.

"You know I won't say anything Clary," Sebastian grinned. I clicked the safety off and shit at his feet. I swear he jumped five feet I the air.

Jace's POV:

It was completely silent. You could hear people's ragged breathing but apart from that there was nothing. You could taste the danger in the air. I couldn't believe it. Sebastian had killed Clary's parents and trained her to be an assassin. I hated to admit that I was a little turned on by Clary's dangerous-I-will-kill-you-and-dance-on-your-grave attitude. Everyone couldn't believe it. Our Clary was practically raise by a monster.

"Why did you kill my parents?" Clary asked, her voice like steel.

"You know I won't say anything Clary!" Sebastian grinned into the darkness. The police men pulled out their weapons. Clary shot at his feet and he jumped five feet in the air.

"Your father owe'd me money. I said that if they gave me you then I would let them live. They wouldn't give you up so I killed them," he said. The police men scribbled down notes and recorded the conversation.

"Why me?" Clary asked and I felt sick.

"I wanted my own little assassin and then later. I wanted a wife." Clary visibly shuddered.

"Get out of here. Never come back or I. Will. Kill. You. Damn the consequences." Clary shot at his feet again. Sebastian looked genuinely scared. I didn't blame him. I was scared too. Sebastian was arrested. Clary was taken in for questioning.

"You'll probably be rewarded for helping bring him in. The CIA and the FBI have been looking for him years," One of the officers said.


End file.
